Red vs. Blue: Season 2
Season 2 of the machinima web series Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles began airing on January 3, 2004. The season is set three months after the first season and continues the story of the soldiers in Blood Gulch. The season introduces a new character, Doc, and a new villain, O'Malley. This is the second full season of Red vs. Blue. Synopsis The second season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue and part of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. When a mild-mannered medical officer finds himself deployed to the most worthless stretch of land in the entire galaxy, the last thing he expects to find are his first patients dead, a poltergeist haunting a robot, a 200-ton tank in the center of a love triangle, and an evil strain of artificial intelligence attempting to enslave all of humanity. Characters Red Team *Grif (18 episodes) *Simmons (17 episodes) *Sarge (17 episodes) *Donut (16 episodes) *Max Gain (1 episode) Blue Team *Church (19 episodes) *Tucker (19 episodes) *Caboose (17 episodes) *Tex (6 episodes) Other *Doc (11 episodes) *Sheila (10 episodes) *Lopez (9 episodes) *O'Malley (9 episodes) *Vic (3 episodes) *Warthog (3 episodes) *Caboose's Mental Images (3 episodes) *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar (1 episode) *Robot Number 2 (1 episode) Episodes Non-canonical videos Episode 28.5 - The Last Episode Ever A non-canonical episode where Sarge and Simmons are supposed to be dead due to the Warthog's self destruct sequence. This episode was made as an April Fools joke. Other Episodes PSA 6: A Message to the Science Community After an interrupted introduction, the teams complain about the number of NASA-sent space exploration rovers in the gulch, noting it would be much easier to call them using a phone if the they want to find out what the canyon is like. PSA 7: Real Life Vs. Internet Church and Grif discuss the differences between real life and the internet to newcomers. PSA 8: July 4th: 4th Of July Safety Tips Church, Caboose, and Donut demonstrate the do's and don'ts when using fireworks on the 4th of July. PSA 9: Mother's Day: A Very Special Mother's Day Message Sarge and Tucker talk about how to approach your mother with gifts on Mother's Day. PSA 10: Tax Day: Tax Day Tips Sarge whines to Tucker about how much taxes he has to pay. Doc appears and tries to sort out their problems - though he nearly gets killed instead. OMG. Humped. Church, Simmons, and Tucker explain to Grif how they were defeated in Halo 2 against Bungie Studios. Much Ado About What Thing? Sarge tells Grif, Simmons, Church, and Tucker about how great the upcoming Halo 2 campaign will be. Trivia *This is the first season to start with a time jump, taking place around three months after Season 1. *The initial website releases of the Season 2 episodes featured censor bleeps, due to complaints Rooster Teeth had received over the level of profanity featured in Season 1. The censoring however received an even heavier amount of criticism than the profanity, and was dropped for future seasons. DVD releases of Season 2 do no feature the censor bleeps. *As a note, "Nut. Doonut." — a reference to James Bond's introduction, "Bond. James Bond." — is the episode title as listed on the Rooster Teeth website and on the ''Red vs. Blue: Season Two'' DVD. However, the six versions downloadable from the Internet show different titles, each another reference to the James Bond series (specifically, the six starring Sean Connery): External links *[http://roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue official site] *YouTube Season Playlist *YouTube Remastered Playlist *[http://roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs Blue Resource Site] Trailer Category:Series Category:Season 2 Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles